wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tirisfal Glades
On the northern coast of Lordaeron lies the eerie Tirisfal Glades. Home to the Forsaken, servants of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, the wooded hills are seeped through with the curse of the Lich King's plague. The sky over Tirisfal is eternally gloomy and tinted a blighted green, and the trees and other flora desperately cling to their last shreds of life. Although tainted and melancholy, Tirisfal still very much has its' own unique, haunting beauty, particularly in such areas as the stony North Coast, the village of Brill, and the deep atmosphere of the ruined Agamand Mills. Tirisfal Glades is home not only to the Forsaken, but to their enemies as well. The Scarlet Crusade has several outposts here, including the seat of their religious faith, the Scarlet Monastery. The minions of the Scourge are also ever present, tainting the derelict farmsteads and dilapidated mills with their foul presence. Characteristics |----- |} History thumb|Tirisfal Glades Tirisfal Glades was once a peaceful vale just west of the capital of Lordaeron. It was a place of power for centuries, being the seat of the Guardians of Tirisfal, who secretly waged their war against darkness. Under the rule of King Terenas, Tirisfal became a land of peaceful farms and small towns, its people living happily for generations. Unfortunately, it was one of the first places to fall to Arthas' armies after he ransacked Lordaeron, and its people were killed and risen as slaves to the Lich King. Just after the Third War ended, the Lich King began losing power thanks to the spell of Illidan Stormrage. With that, a number of undead managed to break free of his control and form the Forsaken. The rebel undead managed to take control of Tirisfal and establish it as their home territory. However, the blighted lands of Tirisfal are far from safe, even for the Forsaken who now rule it. The land is still plagued with hideous mutants, mindless soldiers from the Lich King's Scourge, and members of the Scarlet Crusade, which regularly attack from their base in the Scarlet Monastery. Geography Maps thumb|left|300px|Map of Tirisfal Glades *Detailed area map (lists all creatures) Topographic map of Tirisfal Glades Sub-Regions Dungeons * Scarlet Monastery Raid Dungeons None Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas None Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs thumb|Tirisfal Glades Zeppelin tower south of Brill * Grom'gol Base Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Orgrimmar, Durotar Flight paths from the Undercity * The Sepulcher, Silverpine Forest * Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills * Hammerfall, Arathi Highlands * Kargath, The Badlands * Revantusk Village, The Hinterlands * Lights Hope Chapel, Eastern Plaguelands Regions Adjacent to Tirisfal Glades |} Notable Characters Tirisfal Glades is home to several forsaken of status. From the base camp in Deathknell, Executor Arren sends promising young forsaken out into the world. In Brill, Executor Zygand leads the effort to reclaim Tirisfal from the Scarlet Crusade, and at the Bulwark, High Executor Derrington seeks to eradicate the foothold the Scourge has established in the Plaguelands. For a complete list of characters, see List of Tirisfal Glades NPCs. Quests * - Collect 3 Gloom Weed and deliver them to Junior Apothecary Holland in the Brill graveyard. ** - Collect 10 Doom Weed and deliver them back to Junior Apothecary Holland. * - Bring 7 Putrid Claws to Deathguard Dillinger in Brill. * - Apothecary Johaan in the town of Brill wants you to collect 5 Vials of Darkhound Blood. ** - Apothecary Johaan of the town of Brill needs 5 Vile Fin Scales from Murlocs in Tirisfal Glades. *** - Apothecary Johaan in the town of Brill wants you to bring him 4 samples of venom from a Vicious Night Web Spider. **** - Bring Johaan's Special Drink to the Captured Mountaineer. * - Find Yvette Farthing, and deliver to her the letter from Thurman Agamand. * - Steal 10 pumpkins from the farm to the west, just north of Deathknell and take them to Apothecary Johaan in Brill. ** - Take the Laced Pumpkin to the Captured Scarlet Zealot who is being held in the cellar of the Gallow's End Tavern. * - Bring 10 Scarlet Insignia Rings to Deathguard Burgess in Brill. * - Executor Zygand of Brill wants you to kill 10 Scarlet Warriors. ** - Executor Zygand in Brill wants you to kill Captain Perrine, 3 Scarlet Zealots and 3 Scarlet Missionaries. *** - Executor Zygand in Brill has commissioned you to slay Captain Vachon and 5 Scarlet Friars. **** - Executor Zygand in the town of Brill wants you to assassinate Captain Melrache and his two bodyguards. * - Gather 5 Notched Ribs and 3 Blackened Skulls, then return to Deathguard Dillinger in Brill. * - Bring five Duskbat Pelts and some Coarse Thread to Gretchen Dedmar in Brill. * -Kill Rot Hide Graverobbers and Rot Hide Mongrels. Bring 8 Embalming Ichors to Magistrate Sevren in Brill. * - Present Sevren's Orders to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. ** - Bring the Lich's Spellbook to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. *** - Return Gunther's Spellbook to him, on the island of Gunther's Retreat. **** - Summon Lillith Nefara and kill her. ***** - Bring the Nether Gem to Bethor Iceshard in the Undercity. * - Speak with Deathguard Linnea. ** - Return to Magistrate Sevren in Brill. * - Speak with Magistrate Sevren in Brill. ** - Kill 8 Wailing Ancestors and 8 Rotting Ancestors. Kill Captain Dargol, and bring his skull to Magistrate Sevren in Brill. * - Kill Maggot Eye and return to Executor Zygand in Brill with his paw for a reward. * - Take Apothecary Johaan's findings to Apothecary Renferrel in Silverpine Forest. * - Slay Devlin Agamand, and bring Devlin's Remains to Coleman Farthing in Brill. * - Kill 8 Bleeding Horrors and 8 Wandering Spirits, then report back to Linnea at her camp. * - Bring Gregor's Remains, Nissa's Remains and Thurman's Remains to Coleman Farthing in Brill. * - Gather 100 Plagueland Termites. ** - Find someplace suitable to place the Barrel of Plagueland Termites. *** - Release the Plagueland Termites in the Northridge Lumber Mill. Resources thumb|Mass Graves * Cloth ** Linen Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein Wild Creatures thumb|Venomweb Vale *Bats *Darkhounds *Ghosts *Ghouls *Gnolls *Murlocs *Sharks *Skeletons *Spiders *Wolves *Zombies Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * See [http://worldofwarcraft.gameamp.com/guide/viewGuides/106.php Quest Quide / Leveling Guide, Tirisfal Glades] * Tirisfal has one of the game's highest level-gap jumps at the zone border with the Western Plaguelands, which is a 40 level jump from 10 to 50. Beware! * The western end of Tirisfal contains a large inaccessible zone, possibly an outdoor raid area. The only probable entrance to this zone is by the small lake the northwest, by the coast past the Soliden Farmstead where there are rocks that seem to be blocking an entrance. Category:Woods Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Tirisfal Glades Category:Forsaken territories Category:Starting areas